1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier, and more particularly a carrier which is used to carry rolls of metal plate.
2. Prior Art
In a variety of manufacturing industries, many metal plates are used. Generally, the size of the plates is great. This makes transportation of the plates difficult. Therefore metal plates are wound into rolls for facilitating transportation. Various carriers are used to move rolls of metal plate.
A conventional carrier includes a forklift, a base, and a boom. The base is inserted into a center hole of a roll of metal plate, whereupon the roll is carried from one place to another.
However, the base of the carrier is conventionally elongated, and the contact area between the base and the roll of metal plate is minimal. The sheer weight of the roll itself frequently results in its deformation. Additionally, the base is frequently uneven, rendering the roll prone to surface damage.
An improved carrier which resolves the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a carrier for rolls of metal plate which prevents the rolls from being damaged.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a carrier in accordance with the present invention includes a frame, a support plate, a shield, and a flexible cushion. The frame includes a horizontal base and a vertical beam. The support plate is attached to the base and has an arcuate outer surface, for providing maximum contact area between the carrier and a center hole of a roll of metal plate. The shield is attached to the beam of the frame, for preventing a side of the roll from being damaged by the beam. The cushion is attached to the support plate, for preventing surface damage to the roll. A plurality of ribs is welded to the base, for reinforcing the support plate.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: